Kyle (Family Sans)
'Kyle '''is the main antagonist of the ''Family Sans ''series. He is the oldest adopted son of Sans and Jingle and the older brother of Frisk. Originating from SFM videos created by YouTubers who are referred to as "Pimps", Kyle was a popular character in the FNAF SFMs. In those videos, he was portrayed as a bothersome commentator who would often bother the Pimps over when their next video will be uploaded or things he didn't like in their videos. In ''Family Sans, Kyle displays a much different personality far worse and than his original. Appearance Kyle takes on the appearance of a 13-year-old teenage kid with slightly dark skin and black/dark brown hair when the sides of his head are shown. He wears a grey hoodie with lighter grey striped sleeves, dark grey skinny jeans, black sneakers and most notably, a mask that has the face of Thomas the Tank Engine. Personality Apart from Kyle's original personality, he displays a much worse personality in Family Sans. Kyle is normally portrayed as a disrespectful, foul-mouthed child who would often treat his family with little to no respect, including his brother and his parents. However, Sans is able to tolerate his rudeness by claiming rebellious behavior in teenagers is common. Kyle also frequently gets into unwanted debates and arguments with Jingle, one of the most common scenarios used in the series. He will use profanity and smack talk in order to try to get his way. Kyle has also shown complete narcissism in him as well, seeing himself as a popular person who wants to be known as "The Swaggiest Kid In The World". Aside from his rebellious acts, Kyle has been shown to display homophobic and sexist attitude. He often calls a lot of things "gay", which is probably because he doesn't know how to use the word correctly. He is attracted to a lot of hot girls, most notably his idol Mangled Chica. Kyle can also be described as extremely antisocial. He usually spends his time playing violent video games and World of Warcraft, downloading anthro goat pornography (which he calls "goat cleavage") and watching Teen Titans Go, which he is shown to be obsessed with. Despite his obnoxious liking for the TV show, Kyle has been described as a hypocrite due to the fact that he hates family-friendliness or anything for kids with a passion even though he watches something kid-friendly himself. Another example of Kyle's antisocial nature is proven by his ignorance and general disregard for the rules of society. Kyle likes to assault and violently beat up anyone who doesn't like Teen Titans Go as well as achieve his goals that are inspired by petty reasons. Since he enjoys chasing after people who don't like his show, Kyle is also remorseless and sadistic. On some occasions, Kyle has also been shown to be insane or corrupt. He often partakes in a lot of crimes such as assault, vandalism, illegal downloading, civil disobedience, etc. However, Kyle has also partaken in more serious crimes such as genocide, as displayed in ''Family Sans: The Movie, ''and it seems that he shows absolutely no remorse from his actions. Kyle's antagonism usually ranges him from a simple jerk to an actual villain, as he has also attempted to mercilessly attack other people besides ''Teen Titans Go ''haters, including his own family, which is often done for stupid reasons, examples being that he pompously threatened Ian the Critic that he will "shoot his anus" if he didn't send his poorly received film ''The Sexy and Flexy Adventure of Kyle the Kool ''to the movies (Ian's rule is a movie will not be sent to the cinema if it has a large amount of flaws) and that he intentionally blackmailed Frisk for getting him a Wii U instead of an Xbox One. Category:Fancharacters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Villains